Sobre lo tonto que puede ser el amor
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: Cuando se trata de amor, todos dejamos de ser inteligentes.


**Disclaimer: Este fanfic participa en el reto "Olores de amortentia", del foro "Amor de tercera generación".**

_Bueeeno, mi primer fanfic Tedoire (¿se dice así?). Siempre me gustó esta pareja, pero nunca se me ocurrió escribir sobre ellos..., hasta ahora. No lo sé, al ser "orégano, tarta de melaza, y mirto" los olores que me tocaron explayar, sentí por algún motivo que era un Tedoire indudable. Ya veremos que sucede._

_En fin. Espero y les guste. Es un three-shoot, de no más de dos mil palabras cada capítulos, así que no se aburrirán demasiado. Si les gustó no olviden dejar reviews, ¡siempre son útiles para la inspiración!_

* * *

**Orégano**

Cuando a un chico le interesa una chica, lo más usual es que intente impresionarla. Pues eso era lo que Ted Lupin estaba haciendo (o más bien intentando), cuando se desató el famoso Caos de los Elfos en Hogwarts, durante el 2014.

Comencemos por el principio, que tiene más sentido. Teddy tenía 16 años por aquel entonces; un orgulloso Hufflepuff, alumno regular, merodeador a medio tiempo, jugador de su equipo de quidditch la otra mitad y, por encima de todo, el eterno enamorado de la mayor de los Weasley; Victoire. La rubia semi-veela era, sin dudas, su mayor debilidad y su más grande fortaleza, así de estúpidamente cursi como sonaba.

Desde tercer año, el pobre metamorfomago se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por Vicky, pese a que todos creían que para él ella no era más que una prima. ¡De ninguna manera! Victoire era su mejor amiga, su compañera de travesuras, y su confidente. Algún día incluso, quizás, podía llegar a ser su _novia_. Y sólo pensar en la posibilidad hacía querer al Lupin saltar de emoción.

Así pues, ahora que está claro qué sucedía en la mente de Ted, será más sencillo comprender el por qué de su proceder. Su errado proceder.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo, exactamente? — preguntó Victoire de golpe, ya sin poder contener la curiosidad. Él la llevaba de una mano por entre los sinfines de pasillos y, no es que no le gustara que él le tomara la mano, pero ella realmente comenzaba a desesperarse de la ansiedad, y quería ver de qué iba todo eso. Él simplemente había llegado mientras ella hablaba con David Macmillan, la había arrastrado del brazo sin siquiera preguntar ni dar explicaciones, y ella se había dejado llevar sólo porque él era… bueno, Ted.

— Es una sorpresa— contestó él, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa sin dejar de caminar. Vic bufó. Por experiencia, sabía que las sorpresas de Teddy podían ser o muy buenas, o muy peligrosas y con dientes afilados y apetito carnívoro.

Cuando el pasillo por el que iban desembocó en un cuadro (¡un cuadro!), y él frenó de golpe, soltando su mano, ella sintió que moriría de exasperación. — ¿Qué se supone que…?

Pero Ted interrumpió su pregunta al hacerle cosquillas a la pera pintada en el bodegón. Vic no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué diablos le había pasado a la cordura de su amigo, pues de pronto ante ellos se descubrió el salón más magnífico nunca antes visto. O bueno, algo así… Si una enorme cocina de abovedados techos y olores deliciosos, plagada de criaturas orejudas y de enormes ojos que iban de aquí para allá con trastos y comida podía denominarse _magnífico_, entonces lo era.

— Gu-a-u— silabeó la rubia, con los ojos como platos, adentrándose en la cocina junto al metamorfomago. Las pequeñas criaturas enseguida se aproximaron a ellos, deseosos de cumplir cualquier pedido que tuviesen.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez dijiste que te encantaría conocer las cocinas de Hogwarts? Pues aquí lo tienes— dijo Ted, cruzándose los brazos con ligera altanería y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Victoire rodó los ojos, sonriendo divertida, y dejó a Ted atrás para poder explorar mejor el lugar, asegurándoles a los elfos que no precisaba nada. Se arrimó a la mesa de los postres, donde muchas tartas a medio hacer se extendían, además de varios dulces y unos cuantos aperitivos. Ted también se aproximó en silencio, contemplando a la rubia debatirse entre un pastel de chocolate y un muffin de caramelo; difícil decisión.

— Entonces…— soltó Vic, sorprendiendo al muchacho, mientras tomaba entre sus manos al muffin—. ¿Me trajiste aquí sólo porque no querías que hablara con David? — preguntó a continuación, muy tranquilamente, dándole una mordida a su delicioso manjar.

Ted sintió el infierno en su rostro. — ¡¿Qué?! — Como siempre que estaba nervioso, gritaba—. ¿¡Por qué querría yo impedir que tú y Macmillan…!?— Se interrumpió, pasándose una mano en el cabello con manía—. ¡Já! ¡Es ridículo Vic! ¡No me interesa que ustedes hablen!

Victoire entornó delicadamente las cejas, terminándose su muffin y sacudiéndose las manos. — Pues cualquiera diría que estabas celoso— comentó muy casual, trasladándose hacia la mesa de lo salado. Ted la siguió apresuradamente, para negar enseguida semejante _disparate_.

Aunque, vale, de hecho la chica tenía razón, él estaba loco de los celos, y por eso había traído a la Weasley a las cocinas. Pero conste que él ya tenía planeado hacerlo, sólo que tuvo que adelantarlo un poco ante los… imprevistos. No podía permitir que alguien le robara a Victoire antes de tan siquiera comenzar a conquistarla.

Sonaba raro pensar en conquistar a Victoire.

— Es completamente absurdo. No es como si David Macmillan fuera competencia para mí, además— bufó, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros. Decidió que actuar con normalidad era lo mejor; si se ponía nervioso en aquel momento, mandaría a la basura todos sus objetivos, además de parecer un idiota frente a la chica que le gustaba.

Vicky se ruborizó levemente, como cada vez que Ted hacía referencia a él calificando como "pretendiente". Internamente, agradeció una y mil veces a su condición de semi-veela, que la volvía más confiada de sí misma que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad. Aunque el amor, como siempre, entorpece a todos.

— Huh… ¿qué hay allí? — balbuceó tontamente, queriendo desviar el tema, apuntando hacia un enorme traste con grandes y toscos cajones de madera etiquetados en un raro idioma. Ted la miró de reojo, resignado, y con un suspiro que procuró ocultar se adelantó hacia el mueble.

— Parece élfico— comentó, refiriéndose a las inscripciones en los cajones. Se rastrilló el cabello descuidadamente, y se inclinó un poco para husmear dentro de uno de ellos.

— El amo no debería hacer eso— chilló una agua y estridente vocecilla, deteniendo a Teddy en seco. Tanto el Lupin como la Weasley voltearon a ver, confundidos, a la criaturita que los miraba con ojos castaños bien abiertos, unos metros más allá.

— ¿Por qué no, Dink? — cuestionó Ted, quien de hecho conocía bien a la elfina que tan preocupada los observaba. Ella se retorció las manos ansiosamente.

— Son los cajones mágicos— explicó castamente, y ambos tuvieron la certeza de que no diría mucho más al respecto. Ted y Vic intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y tras que ella alzara levemente las cejas en un claro "hazlo", él volteó nuevamente y abrió el primer cajón que vio, de un tirón brusco.

Quizás no debió hacer eso, pero su curiosidad y la necesidad de impresionar a Victoire con un tonto "hey, mira, yo sí puedo abrir el cajón misterioso, soy tan _cool_", fueron más fuertes que su conciencia. En fin; es imposible justificar justamente a Teddy sin alegar que fue un idiota por no escuchar a la pobre Dink, (quien desde aquel día no ha dejado de lucir congestionada), y por ser un idiota adolescente enamorado.

¿Se preguntan qué sucedió con el famoso cajón mágico? Pues éste no resultó ser más que uno de los compartimientos para las especias, los cuales se guardaban en cantidades proporcionales al alumnado (o sea, números astronómicos), y al abrir tan bruscamente la gaveta, ésta se salió de su lugar, pues estaba recién engrasada, y terminó cayendo al suelo en un estridente "PUM", que también sonó a condena.

Dentro del cajón había _orégano_. Sí. Fue un desastre. La especia se había salido de su lugar con la caída, y había flotado graciosamente en el aire, llenando la atmósfera hermética de la cocina con su olor, haciendo estornudar escandalosamente a todos y cada uno de los quinientos elfos que allí trabajaban, así como a Ted y Victoire, quienes a pesar de cargar con la culpa de la alergia de centenares de criaturas, no podían dejar de reírse de su estupidez.

Quizás se armó un gran revuelo y hubo un severo castigo que consistió en limpiar todas las aulas sin magia, pero aún así tanto para Teddy como para Vic aquel momento les fue directo al cajón de los grandes recuerdos. Dos meses juntos, (aunque fueron trabajando como esclavos en millares de mugrientas salas que no parecían haber visto un trapo en años), fueron una gran recompensa, más que un castigo.


End file.
